ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Leo Jake Power Hour 2: When Heroes Collide!/Transcript
Act I (The curtains open to Leo) Leo: (Looks at his watch) Okay little mouse, you can set up the decorations....now. (Little Mouse walks under the ladder to set up the decorations) Quincy: Looks good Leo. No bad luck so fair. (Then, Little Mouse gets stuck in the decorations) Annie: Leo, why are you doing this? Leo: We're gonna set up a surprise for Rocket. In fact, we can surprise him in a flash Annie: I'll help you out Little Mouse. (Annie helps Little Mouse out with the decorations) June: Hi, Leo. Leo: Hey June. June: There's something I need to ask you. Well, you know for a really long time. Leo: Really, me too. June: Leo, would you go - (The alarm sounds) Leo: That must be an alarm. Rocket show me who's caused the alarm to go off. (Rocket show an a tree monster) Leo: That tree monster? That must be the Grumpy Wizard! June: But Leo. Leo: Sorry June. Duty calls. I'll be right back. (goes outside) You guys keep decorating for special birthday. I'll be right back. Let's go Rocket. (Rocket agrees and then goes after the wizard) (At Never Land) Captain Hook: What the-? What are you pupping-js doing in that beach treasure there, waiting for me. Jake: We're setting up Bucky's surprise party. It's very important. Mr. Smee: Oh I love surprise parties. Don't you agree, Captain? Captain Hook: I would say yes, but no. Not in the middle of my treasure hunt. Come along Smee, we must continue our treasure hunt. Mr. Smee: Aye, captain. (They left) Izzy: All our friends are gonna be here for Bucky's birthday today. Cubby: It's gonna be awesome. Marina: It sure does. (Marina and Stormy show up) Jake: Marina, Stormy. Marina: We'll be their for Bucky's birthday. Stormy: Even Queen Coralie. Skully: Crackers, that's fantastic. Izzy: I wonder who else is going? (Jake thinks about it for a second and then he remembers someone) (Beginning flashback) June: Good idea. (to the time he departed from California) June: I'll never forget you Jake. Good-bye. (Ending flashback) Jake: June, how can I forget about her? Cubby: Any ideas, Jake? Jake: I do now. Because we're going to California Stormy: '''Of course, to Neptune City. Oh wait, sorry, I meant California. (In a theater) '''Jake: (turns on the radio) :♪ Just off the shores of Never Land ♪ :♪ A hideaway at sea ♪ :♪ Yo Ho! (Yo Ho!) ♪ :♪ Let's Go! (Let's Go!) ♪ (radio gets destroyed, and another one come up and Rocket turns it on) :♪ We're going on a trip ♪ :♪ In our favorite rocketship ♪ :♪ Zooming through the sky ♪ :♪ Little Einsteins ♪ :♪ Calm aboard ♪ :♪ Get ready to explore ♪ :♪ There's so much to find ♪ :♪ Little Einsteins ♪ (the radio disappears and another one appears) :♪ We'll set the course together ♪ :♪ Come on and join the crew ♪ :♪ Yo Ho! Let's... ♪ (another radio land on top of it) :♪ We're going on on a mission ♪ :♪ Start the count down ♪ :♪ 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ♪ (the radio disappears, and Jake and Leo come out on opposite sides and Jake use pixie dust, and Leo uses his conductor zapper and the pixie dust and the zap combined to make the billboard that says "Leo Jake Power Hour 2." But the billboard falls on them. And we see Marina and Stormy riding on top of Rocket) (Then the title card that says "When Heroes Colliade" appeared) (At the sea with the Jolly Roger) Captain Hook: Blast, no sign of treasure in sight. Mr. Smee: Cheer up, Captain. I'm sure their's a possible place to look for treasure. - - - - Act II - - - Leo: Now to get to June. - - - Quincy and Annie: Pirate Leo! Leo: Guys, his name's Jake. Quincy and Annie: Pirate Jake! Quincy: Ahoy pirate friend. Annie: How are you doing, pirate kid. Jake: Hey, I bet you guys know where June lives. Leo: June? What do you want with June? Jake: Just to ask her to Bucky's birthday party. Leo: Bucky's brithday party? Annie: Wow, Rocket's having a birthday too. - - - - - - - - Leo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (With June) June: I can't believe Leo, left me. I'll never get the chance to tell him how I feel. Jake (voice): Hey June! (Jake shows up with Annie and Quincy) Jake: You remember me? June: Jake, I remember you. (And out of the mist came out Quincy and Annie) Annie: Wow, that was cool. Quincy: I can not believe it. That was the amazing thing I ever did with you in a while. Jake: Uh, guys can you give me time, I need to ask June something. (The went the other way as Jake is finally gonna to ask June the invitation) Jake: '''June, will you go to- '''Leo: Wait! (Leo runs toward the two) Leo: June before he ask you, there's something you need to know about Jake. Jake: Um, Leo. You're sorta cramping my style. Leo: Sorry Jake, but someone has to tell June that you're not a einstein! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Act III Act IV - - - - - - - - - - - - Annie: I can not believe it! Our first cross dimensional birthday party for Rocket and Bucky Quincy: I know, check this out. Got five fingers. Got four. Got five. Got four. - - - - - (Back to Leo, June, and Jake) Leo: Time's up, Jake. I want my date back. Jake: Wait, your turn, musical boy, she's my date too. they keep pulling June both sides in different animation styles Leo: But it is my turn. Jake: No! Leo: It is! Jake: Nah-uh. Leo: Yes! Jake: Never! June: Boys, boys, please. This fighting over me as got to stop. Category:Transcripts